In aircraft, often electrical connections, i.e. one or more cables, between an aircraft wing structure and an aerodynamic body movably supported relative thereto are present, e.g. for connecting electrical de- or anti-icing devices to a central power source. Due to the relative motion it is mandatory to route or guide the necessary cables such that they are protected from mechanical damage and provide a reliable function for a desired lifetime period.
US 2011/0100679 A1 describes a pair of mechanical links pivotally connected to pivot relative to one another about a lateral pivot axis and extending between a wing structure and a slat supported movable relative thereto. A cable extends along both links and a wound section with a winding axis coincident with the pivot axis is provided, wherein a cable protecting housing is arranged at each end of the wound section.